Night Katara
by That was such an epic fail
Summary: One night Zuko's consence startles him with, what zuko thinks is, a impossible question Pairings-Zuko/Katara
1. Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I would like to give credit to all of the zutara fans that inspired me to write his.

**Zuko thinks over what he likes in a girl...**

_Zuko's thoughts_

**Zuko's consence**_( I don't know how to spell that)_

**_Katara and Zuko's voice's_**

_ --_

**Hello? Anyone there?**

_What do_ **you**_ want? Do you have something else that could ruin my life? Another question, perhapses?_

**I'm not trying to ruin your life. I mean I **_am_** your consence! But my question was hard, you say? How? I asked what you like in a girl. What do you see in a girl? A name of a certain girl? Say... Katara?**

_What!? I don't like Katara!_

**I never said you did. I just said name a name...**

_Enough! So what if I like brown hair or crystal blue eyes, that shine like the ocean...? So what if I like tough girls who aren't afraid to stand up to me? So what if Katara has all of those qualities?_

_ --_

**You liiike her!**

_Shut up!_

"_**Hey Zuko!" Katara said.... almost happily?**_

"_**Oh, hey Katara. What's up?" **_**Well that was pathetic!**

"_**Oh, nothing I was just going to the lake. You wanna' come?" She smiled...?**_

"_**Sure, i'd love to." **Damn! Why'd I say that now she's gonna' thnik i'm a freak!_

"_**Okay...? Anyway I thought you could show me some firebending moves? So I know what the other firebenders are going to do."**_

"_**Sure Katara, anything for you- I mean Aang!" **That was close._

"_**Okay, come on!" She yelled as she raced up the path.**_

_--_

"_**Ahhhh! Zuko!?" She yelled as I sprayed her with water.**_

"_**What? I'm bored!"**_

"_**Hmmpf, fine i'll play!"**_

_–_

**Half an hour later they both came home soaking wet and laughing.**

**  
"_Katara! We were getting worried!" Aang shouted and pulled her into a hug._**

"**_I'm going to bed."_ Now, now zuko no need to get so worked up!**

"_**Zuko, wait! Thank you." (Katara smiled)**_

"_**What was that for?"**_

"_**That was for the lake, i've never had so much fun in my life!"**_

"_**Well, your welcome." (I smiled)**_

"_**Goodnight, Zuko." He watched her walk away, and smiled.**_

**See you do like her! **

_Yeah , I guess I do._

_**'Night Katara..."**_

_I'm sooooo sorry i'm ending there to anyone who wants me to continue! But i'm really sick right now soo I don't thnik im going to right now... SORRY!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dot anything.. if I did things would have happened a lot differently!!

**Last time on _'Night Katara...._**

"**_Goodnight, Zuko." He watched her walk away, and smiled._**

**See you do like her! **

_Yeah , I guess I do._

_**'Night Katara..."**_

_--_

_**Zuko thinks over what he likes in a girl...**_

_Zuko's thoughts_

**Zuko's consence**_( I don't know how to spell that)_

_**Katara and Zuko's voice's**_

_--_

**As Zuko went to bed what he didn't know was that he was being watched by a very angry airbender...**

**--**

"**Katara!"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I was wondering if you would like to go to a tea shop with me? I found this really cool one with good tea!"**

"**I'm so sorry but Aang asked if I would go to the shop with him. He needs supplies."**

"**Oh, okay then..." Aang is** _sooo_** gonna get it!**

"**You can come! I mean if you want.."**

"**Sure!"**

"**Good." She walked off leaving a very stunned Zuko.**

_Why would she invite me with her to go to the shop when Aang's going to be there?_

**Because, she likes you too.**

_Does not, she likes the avatar and the avatar likes her. _

**Why do you care?**

_I don't it's just--_

**Save it! Zuko I know you like her and it seems like she likes you too so ask her out on some other night before the avatar kid sabatoges you again!**

_What?_

**Oh, nothing... Just hurry up!**

_Fine_

**Bye-Bye**

–

"_**Are you trying to sabatoge me!?" Zuko looked really angry!**_

"_**Uhh.. What why would I sabatoge you?" Aang stuttered**_

"_**To get me away from Katara!" Zuko yelled!**_

–

"_**What was that?" Katara asked**_

"_**Hold on... Okay. Aang and Zuko are fighting because Aang sabatoged Zuko trying to ask you out." Toph laughed**_

"_**Woah woah woah! What? Fighting over me?"**_

"_**Yeah pretty much!"**_

"_**Oh there gonna get it now......"**_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Zuko? Aang?" I was calling**

"**Katara!" it was zuko...**

"**Look I wanted to ask you somethingelse?"**

"**sure." **_I decided not to yell at him yet, he was so cute when he was tired and excited... wait__what!? I dont like zuko I cant!!_

"**Well, I was wondering i-"**

"**Katara, would you like to go out with me on saturday?" _aang called from behind me._**

**I turned around, " im kinda busy right now.. but sure" **_I couldn't refuse that puppy-dog look and its not like its a date._

"**so zuko what were you saying?" **_zuko looked like he was gonna likk someone._

"**i- I shouldn't of come here... i'm gonna go." **

"**wait zuko! Tell me"**

"**_i_ wanted to ask you out!"**

"…**."**

"**please katara, please.."**

"**zuko i-"**

"**shes going out with me, zuko!" **_zuko came over to me and kissed me, it was soft and delicate... it was nice. I melted into the kiss but aang pulled me away from him!_

"**Get off of her!" _he shouted and knocked zuko into a tree._**

"**ZUKO!" I ran over to him**

"**zuko, are you okay?"**

"**yeah.. im fi- aaaagghh" he screamed in pain as he tried to get up.**

"**Zuko, stay down" I was crying**

"**shhhhh, dont cry." **

"**i'll go get some water!" I ran to get some water nad help from toph and sokka.**

"**Zuko, im back!" I ran to him and began to heal him**

**toph and sokka came and lifted zuko, carefully onto the rock bed toph made.**

**Aang was in the background watching in horror and jealousy couldnt help but seap into his eyes... that should be him kataras with caring for! This is not right. And with that he ran off.**

**Mean while zuko was better but ouldn't move well.**

"**Hey katara." he smiled at me.**

"**Hey zuko" I smile weakly at him and sat down.**

"**do-*cough*- do you want to go out with me this saturday?"**

**I had to laugh, "sure."**

"**WHAT!?" I heard a familiar voice**

"**aang what are you doing here?"**

**I was gonna come back to see if you had done the right thing and told him 'no'! Geuss I was wrong he ran to me and took in his arms and kissed me in an un-aang-like way. Now, zuko and most of his strength left. But aang didnt know that. Zuko got up and threw aang off of me! I hugged him and cryed into his chest.**

"**Leave, now." zuko yelled at him**

"**why should I?" aang asked, he sounded like jet, I cryed harder**

"**becasue she obviously doesnt want you and your upsetting her so leave, or ill make you!"**

**Aang started laughing and turned to me, "call me, babe." zuko had had enough and shoved aang out of the house.**

**Aang was still laughing and he walked away.**

**I was still crying so zuko held me in his arms.**

"**he's not coming back, ill protect you."**

"**I love you, katara."**

**DUNDUNDUN! What is aang gonna do?? I dont know! Do you? Sorry for the ooc aang but had to happen**


End file.
